


on singing; on screaming

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [65]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale is persistent in convincing crowley he's worth it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 42





	on singing; on screaming

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo i forget how to write expect more short drabbles

his hands shake.

the ground crumbles out from underneath them both.

aziraphale is desperate, and he won't tell him why.

"please," the first gasp comes out rushed against plum-soft lips, a tongue passing over the roof of his mouth to punctuate aziraphale's pleas. he licks into crowley, treating him as he would any fine dessert; artisanal wine; etc. and crowley can hardly find room to breathe. without air to clog his sore, pulse-beaten lungs, and choking down the bile of his empty stomach. 

_nausea._ he's sick. positively ill the more aziraphale touches him, gropes at him, _feeling feeling feeling._

"angel," he trembles, taking a step to set himself apart from the insatiable contact. "angel, we can't do this. you - you'll fall."

aziraphale hesitates. "you have every right to refuse me, my dear. however - "

his fingers curl into delicate, polite fists at his side. a clear show of self-restraint, imposing boundaries on himself.

"i hope you'll find there is no part of me that would regret falling for you, in _every_ sense that entails."

and crowley's stomach turns unbearably hot, the surge of adrenaline that sears him alive. turning flesh and bone to charred meat, aching marrow. he reaches out once more, and grasps aziraphale at his jaw, thumbs rolling over his cheeks. there's another kiss shared between them. crowley keeps control this time.

"not now," he mutters. "not like this."

aziraphale's reply is a shuddering breath, "whyever not, dear boy?"

"they could see."

"they aren't watching," aziraphale's lips have gone swollen now, pink and sore when he pulls away. "you've said that more than enough times yourself."

crowley gulps, speaking before he finishes his thought. "i shouldn't have pressured you."

"you never have."

"then what - what do you call this?" crowley cups his face within two sweltering palms, burning up from underneath his skin. "i can't let go, i'm keeping you here. i can't bring myself to say no. i _want you._ "

aziraphale rests his head against the gentle reign of irresistible touch. "i call it a blessing, nothing less."

and crowley doesn't dare lose grip, holding onto aziraphale as he sweeps himself up in his gentle, nectar light warmth.


End file.
